


¡Dos amores!

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en la Copa China, Yuuri ya no estaba seguro de que fuera amor lo que sintió por la simpática Angeline Olsson tres años atrás, pero sí está convencido de que era amor dos sentimientos más.





	¡Dos amores!

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Canon - Victuuri - Brotp Phichit & Yuuri
> 
> Advertencia: mención de un YuurixOC antes de conocer a Victor.

Yuuri ya no está seguro de que fuera amor lo que sintió por la simpática Angeline Olsson, pareja de danza sobre hielo de Efrain Olsson, tres años atrás. Pero eso fue lo que creyó.

Todavía los oídos le pitan y el bullicio lo tiene atrapado en una burbuja, mientras siente el calor en sus entrañas y se moviliza en medio del público. Si lo piensa con detenimiento, lo que sintió por Angeline cubrió con cada uno de los síntomas: le gustaba verla con sus licras ajustadas y el top que acentuaba sus pequeños pechos, también le agradaba mucho el cabello largo y dorado que bailaba con el viento y la velocidad de sus cuchillas. Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa y al momento de bailar su figura ejecutaba formas fascinantes en el aire. Además, tenía la altura ideal, cuando se acercaba a darle un beso, no tuvo problema alguno. Era perfecta, una verdadera entusiasta amante del patinaje y también una gran amiga. Compartían una materia de extensión en la universidad y se veían en las clases de Pole Dance.

De hecho, así fue como inició.

Yuuri se permitió recordar ese día de acción de gracia, cuando compartieron las comidas tal como dictaba la tradición. La familia Olsson los había invitado a él junto a Phichit para asistir y casi se sintió como si fuera una obra de caridad para el par de estudiantes del extranjero, pero Phichit regresó a su hogar en esas fechas, así que solo fue él. Ya, para ese entonces, Yuuri no había podido dejar de mirar la fascinante dulzura de Angeline en el baile y fue normal que, cuando ella le llamó aparte, sus manos empezaran a sudar.

En aquel pasillo ligeramente iluminado, ella fue bastante clara. Primero le robó un beso que él a duras penas pudo responder y luego le abrazó hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir más nervioso. Sin querer, Yuuri tuvo una erección y eso lo hizo sentir más intimidado, pero ella pareció no notarlo.

—Me gustas —Le dijo, separándose un poco para dejarle ver sus ojos cafés enmarcados en las abundantes pestañas maquilladas. Yuuri tenía el corazón latiendole en la boca y pensó que, si tragaba, regresaría a su lugar.

—Y-yo… tú… también —respondió con dificultad y el rostro de Angeline se iluminó encantada, al punto de tomarle la mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Entonces ella, con esa sonrisa tan suya, empujó suavemente de su cuerpo para invitarlo a subir a las escaleras que estaba al final del pasillo. A Yuuri le sonó evidente hacia donde lo llevaba esa invitación, pero sus pies se enredaron por los nervios, la boca se le secó y su estómago se envolvió en un puño de hierro. No palpitaba en su pecho, había bajado a su pelvis y él tuvo miedo de lo que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir, aceleradamente, como una máquina conectada a corriente.

Ella rio. Debió leer el pánico y la ansiedad en sus ojos.

—Tranquilo… —Angeline se acercó hasta acariciar desde sus caderas a su trasero al que apretó hasta hacerlo casi saltar sobre sus talones. Su sangre estaba bajando, ya no había en su cabeza a pesar del rojo que llenaba su piel—. Mis papás no se enojarán, prefiere que lo haga aquí antes de que en otro lugar—. Besó su cuello. Las suelas quemaron—. ¿Me sigues, Yuuri…?

Entonces, él respondió como pudo. En medio de la vorágine que su cuerpo joven vivía, la apartó de forma tosca, pero sin dejar de tocarle los hombros para poder transmitirle lo que su corazón pedía.

—¡Yo…! ¿Podemos conocernos un poco más? —Le estaba viendo las bonitas rodillas desnudas, la falda roja que cubría la mitad de sus muslos y cuya tela casi le cantaba que metiera sus manos bajo ella. Tragó piedras en vez de saliva y levantó sus ojos para mirar el rostro sorprendido de Angeline—. ¡Me gustas mucho, pero…! —bajó el tono de voz—. ¿Por favor…?

—Eres muy tierno, Yuuri. —Ella le dijo con voz mansa, al tiempo que sujetaba sus mejillas entre sus tersas manos. Allí le dejó un beso en los labios, suave, cálido, que le llenó el corazón de color.

Después de aquella vez había pasado casi dos meses, dos meses en que había tenido que prepararse para las nacionales y luego para los 4CC. Dos meses en el que, también, había estado viendo a Angeline en la pista y las clases de baile, compartiendo con Phichit en algunas ocasiones. Notaba las miradas interesadas de ella cada vez que llegaba con su compañero de cuarto. Se acercaba, le sonreía y los invitaba a pasear. El grupo de baile se había hecho más unido a pesar de participar en distintas disciplinas y se había vuelto habitual el salir a cenar en algunos momentos, o ir al cine cuando el tiempo lo permitía. Mientras tanto, hablaban por teléfono; Yuuri se sentía bien así porque las múltiples responsabilidades de su beca deportiva le exigían concentración y no le permitía buscar más. Creyó que ella como patinadora también comprendía, pues no hubo queja alguna de su parte. Y, aunque Yuuri fuera consciente de que no eran novios, podrían serlo, nada parecía indicar lo contrario.

Entre tanto, hubo besos pequeños, juguetones, que atontaban su corazón y le calentaba la piel.

Tras haber clasificado para el mundial por segunda vez, Yuuri se dio el lujo de descansar ese catorce de febrero, por lo que decidió faltar a sus prácticas. Él deseaba pasarlo con Angeline y cruzar aquella barrera impuesta, así que había comprado un ramo de rosas rojas en la esquina y una caja de bombones para obsequiarle al verla. Estuvo ensayando frente a Phichit lo que le diría en la llamada donde la invitaría a salir y él reía divertido ante la gracia. Porque, pese a ya haberle escrito desde temprano diciéndole cosas como lo bonito que era saber que tenía su amistad y que le agradecía esos besos que se habían dado, él quería hacer la salida de una manera formal y una llamada era mejor.

—¡Eso suena muy seco, Yuuri! —recordó que le dijo y él se sentó en el sofá usado de su sala, hincando su rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Tienes que ser más pasional!

—¡No puedo ser más pasional!

—¡Dile las ganas que tienes de tocarla, besarla…!

—¡Phichit!

—Vamos, ¡no es difícil!

Yuuri se sonrojó y trató de escapar de la mirada divertida y escudriñadora de Phichit. No podía saber cómo lo había logrado, pero Phichit se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Tenían poco más de año y medio conviviendo juntos, era un excelente patinador, pero también compañero de cuarto. Él, que solía ser reservado, no pudo contra el carisma y la calidez de Phichit y lo dejó entrar en su vida, convirtiéndolo en casi un confidente.

Allí fue que el teléfono del apartamento sonó.

Phichit saltó del mueble para tomarlo mientras Yuuri miraba de nuevo el ramo de rosas que le esperaba en el mesón de la cocina.

—¡Oh, Angeline! ¡Que gusto escucharte! —Yuuri dirigió la mirada a su amigo, quien le hizo señas—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Al cine? —La luz con la que había amanecido ese día, comenzó a difuminarse. Un latido pesado hizo eco contra sus costillas—. ¡Oh, bueno, está bien! ¡Te pasaré a Yuuri para que le digas!

Yuuri reaccionó cuando su amigo le entregó el teléfono inalámbrico y le hizo señales. Logró entenderle un: "dile que quieres salir con ella", "apártala del grupo", pero Yuuri ya tenía el presentimiento de que aquello que nunca empezó, acababa de terminar.

Tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su oreja y labios. Pudo sentir la respiración alterada de ella.

—Hola. —Ella dijo "hola" y la incomodidad se respiraba, parecía que los pulsos eléctricos del cable fueran capaces de transmutar la misma inquietud de sus pechos—. Ey… Feliz San Valentin. —Ella dijo lo mismo y le instó que le devolviera a Phichit.

Su amigo le miraba como si esperara el momento de la gran noticia, y él solo sintió que su sonrisa se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

—Oh… Claro, ya lo hago… —Phichit entonces le hizo señales—. Ey… Angeline, yo… ¡yo quería invitarte al cine!

Phichit alzó los dos pulgares, orgulloso, brillando de emoción.

Angeline dijo no.

«Tengo planes con Phichit. Lo siento, así son las cosas. ¿Me lo pasas ya?»

—Ok… —Le pasó el teléfono a su amigo, sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

Phichit no dudó en cortar la llamada al creer que ya todo estaba hablado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Eso estuvo fenomenal! ¡Ese es mi Yuuri!

Él se quiso hundir. Él deseó meterse en la cama y llorar hasta que fuera mañana.

—¿Yuuri?

Y claro que no quiso molestarse con Phichit… aunque fuera tonto, aunque hubiera aceptado esa cita, aunque le estuviera quitando a la chica que le gustaba. Pero le resultó difícil controlarlo porque todo se movía en él con violencia. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, los labios también, los párpados igual.

—¡Yuuri! ¿Qué pasa?

—Disfruta tu cita, Phichit.

Estaba enojado, frustrado, alterado. Todo lo que hizo fue levantarse y buscar la dirección a su habitación. Phichit no le dejó, atrapó su brazo.

—¿Te dijo que no? —preguntó, tan inocente. ¡Qué inocente era Phichit!

—¡Claro que dijo que no! —Volteó con el impulso que empujaba la rabia y miró a los ojos de Phichit con la ira brillando en sus irises—. ¡Va a salir contigo!

—¿Conmigo...?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Le dijiste que sí!

—¿Pero no era en grupo? —La expresión honesta de su amigo le golpeó como un mazo en la cara. Yuuri apretó de nuevo sus labios, dejó caer sus hombros y sus manos en señal de derrota—. Oh no… ¿estás diciendo que…?

—Voy a mi cuarto.

—Yuuri, lo siento… —escuchó tras darle la espalda, pero no quiso detenerse. Él necesitaba hundirse en su propia frustración—. Yuuri, en serio, lo siento. ¡Yo no sabía…!

Lloró. Se tiró a la cama y lloró su pena. También maldijo a Angeline y luego pidió perdón por hacerlo. La ilusión se partió en mil pedazos, se quebró como una copa de cristal al caer de un veinteavo piso. Después, Yuuri se quedó mirando el techo ya vacío de lágrimas, de pena, de todo; simplemente dejó que la amargura se pegara a las paredes de su estómago. Pronto hubo más hambre que un corazón roto.

Cediendo a la necesidad de comer, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar un par de trozos de pizzas congeladas que había quedado. Encendió la hornilla y colocó la sartén con la idea de calentarlos y en ese momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su amigo, al que sintió acercándose a su espalda.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, le habló:

—¿Comiste ya?

—No, no tenía hambre. —Yuuri asintió y miró a la pizza empezar a calentarse—. Llamé a Angeline, le dije que no iría. Estuvo insistiendo por largo rato, luego me preguntó que si era por ti…

—No debiste cancelarle. Podías ir con ella…

—¡Claro que no!

—Ahora va a pensar que fue porque te lo pedí.

—Pues que piense lo que quiera, ¡no quería ir! —Phichit se escuchó ofuscado—. Empezó a decir que sí era por ti y le dije que sí, ¡claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de mala persona se tiene que ser para estarse besando y coqueteando con un chico y pretender tener cita con su mejor amigo el 14 de febrero?

—¿Le dijiste eso? —Allí sí volteó para mostrarle a Phichit los ojos rojos e hinchados que había estado encubriendo tras sus lentes. El rostro de Phichit se volvió más agrio, como si eso fuera una patada—. ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Porque estoy enojado! —Yuuri calló—. Le dije que le habías comprado rosas y bombones porque pensabas invitarla, ¡pero que menos mal mostró su verdadera cara! —Phichit gesticulaba exageradamente—. ¡Gracias Angeline por mostrarnos quién eras! ¡Nos ahorraste muchas cosas! ¡Ahora iré con mi amigo a pasar un excelente San Valentín sin gente tóxica cómo tú! ¡Y le corté!

—No puedo creerlo… —hipó con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Estoy fastidiado, enojado y casi lanzó ese ramo a la basura! ¡Pero pensé que querías tener ese honor! —Yuuri sorbió su nariz mientras veía a Phichit discutirle al ramo aún colocado en el mesón—. ¡Argh! ¡Qué rabia!

Observó el modo en que Phichit se despeinó el cabello. La calidez del gesto de su amigo se encargó de llenar cada brecha dejada por un amor infructuoso, si es que se podía llamar así. Yuuri volvió a tragar, Phichit le miró y no tuvieron que decir nada para que el abrazo entre ambos se propiciara. Se permitió ese momento de vulnerabilidad donde Phichit le cobijó con confianza, porque estaba cansado de llorar y porque pese al hambre, el vacío del pecho seguía doliendo. Se mecieron mutuamente y no les importó lo raro que pudiera sentirse, Yuuri sabía que la relación que surgía entre ellos era la mayor muestra de que la fraternidad no tenía que ver con lazos de sangre, mucho menos nacionalidad.

Pero se demoraron y cuando se percataron había humo en la cocina: era la pizza y el sartén quemándose. Ambos corrieron para detener eso antes de que iniciara un pequeño incendio y, luego del susto, empezaron a reírse a carcajadas tirados en el piso de la cocina con una extraña efervescencia en sus ojos. Phichit sugirió que mejor salieran a comer por allí; Yuuri le habló de sus ganas de un buen y revitalizante Katsudon, pero ninguno en Detroit le hacía justicia. Quedaron que esa noche se olvidarían de dietas, que ese día sería para ellos dos y así ambos se prepararon para celebrar la San Valentin con la más bella e inesperadas de las amistades que se pueden conseguir en el mundo.

Para la noche, entre el alcohol de la cerveza y la felicidad con la que Yuuri le mostraba a Phichit su colección especial de Víctor Nikiforov (considerada muestra de profunda lealtad), ambos se encontraron tirados en el sofá cama de la sala, rodeado de cervezas, envoltorios de hot dogs y con la música de fondo de un programa del, en ese momento, tricampeón del mundo.

—¿Sabes, Phichit? —Su voz se arrastraba en la cadencia del etílico en sus venas—. Creo que fue porque no quise acostarme con ella.

El recuerdo de las escaleras al final del pasillo, de los labios carnosos y dulces, del calor que exudó su cuerpo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, volvió con un barrido frío, casi pintado en una nevada.

—¿Por qué no quisiste? —preguntó curioso pues le había quedado muy claro que no había sido falta de ganas. Yuuri sonrió triste y le miró con la derrota en su alma.

—Porque estaba muy nervioso y quería hacerlo bien… no quería decepcionarla. Quería… quería sentirme listo.

—Bueno… quien de verdad sea para ti, Yuuri, sabrá esperar.

La copa China había traído más emociones de las que él llegó a esperar. Había dos que disputaban el puesto de ser la más intensa, Yuuri no podía decidirse por cual era mejor, pero estaba seguro de que las sentía moviéndose en sus venas de forma apabullante, casi al punto del vértigo. Y una de ellas tenía que ver con Phichit.

Su amigo estaba disfrutando su primer oro en el Grand Prix y la felicidad era tan real que le contagiaba a través de las miradas y la sonrisa. Celestino lucía orgulloso por él y Yuuri, a pesar de haber alcanzado la plata, no podía sentirse más dichoso porque la felicidad de Phichit era su felicidad. Se la pasaron abrazándose y aceptó todas las fotografías que su amigo pidió en la gala y más tarde en el banquete, disfrutando de ese momento como si el oro fuera suyo y sintiendo la agradable experiencia de la camaradería y la humildad.

Además de ello, estaba esa felicidad que al mismo tiempo le retorcía las tripas cada vez que Víctor lo abrazaba o le tomaba la mano en medio del evento. Con la excusa de la música bailaron juntos en la gala, aunque Yuuri fue incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, pues aún estaba el cosquilleo de ese beso que Víctor le robó en la pista y el cual no tuvo tiempo de devolverle, aún si todas sus fuerzas hubieran deseado hacerlo. Después de ese beso, con el bullicio y los múltiples eventos, ninguno había hablado nada de lo ocurrido. Víctor había dicho que solo había sido una manera de sorprenderlo; él, por dentro, hubiera deseado escuchar algo más. Pero el corazón estaba a punto de romperle las costillas y no pudo más que sonreirle con la mezcla de sentimientos que le llenaba el alma al estar en sus brazos.

Por eso recordó a Angeline, el sentimiento que había tenido por ella y el final que tuvo. Necesitaba de alguna manera comparar lo que pasaba con Víctor y lo que ocurrió con ella para llegar a entender mejor qué era lo que debía hacer.

En medio de la fiesta, no se negó a la invitación de Phichit de beber unas copas más, pero se contuvo; no quería terminar borracho y sin memoria de nuevo. No obstante, Phichit bebió tanto que terminó colgado de su hombro, mientras que Víctor aún posaba su brazo sobre él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no escapara de su cuidado.

—¡Yo soy el mejor amigo de Yuuri!

—Phichit-kun, ya bebiste mucho —dijo Yuuri, adorablemente apenado mientras Phichit seguía abrazándole.

—No me queda duda, me costó bastante lograr que Yuuri me dejara abrazarlo.

Phichit decía lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo allí, de haber competido con él y de que lucharía para lograr alcanzar el GFF. Yuuri también le prometió lo mismo, riéndose con gracia de sus expresiones borrachas y recibiendo el calor de esa felicidad bañándole. Porque se sentía bien verle cumplir su sueño, tal como él.

Entonces ocurrió, Víctor aprovechó su estado para preguntarle sobre la chica a la que Yuuri había rechazado su abrazo: Phichit comenzó a evocar aquel mismo recuerdo, confundiendo a Ketty con Angeline, y Yuuri se pintó de rojo al verse expuesto. Contó, con lujos de detalles y envalentonado por el alcohol, lo que ocurrió con esa rubia que, por cierto, abandonó el patinaje un año después.

Y la expresión de Víctor cambió.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Yuuri preguntó cuando por fin se encontraron a solas, tras despedirse de Christophe quien siguió su camino en el ascensor para llegar a su habitación. Víctor tenía la tarjeta que abriría la puerta de la que compartían, pero estaba callado, ya no lo abrazaba como lo había hecho en la noche y su rostro se mantenía meditabundo. Se sentía diferente al caminar así con él.

Lo vio detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación y esta se abrió al usar la tarjeta. Le permitió entrar antes de cerrarla tras ello para quedar a solas y a oscura en la habitación que habían estado compartiendo. Yuuri miró su cama cuando las luces de la lamparilla fueron encendidas y recordó lo difícil que fue dormir con Víctor sobre él en ese primer día de competencia que Víctor notó su ansiedad y buscó la forma de contrarrestarla. ¿Cómo iba a dormir con el calor de Víctor sobre su cuerpo? ¿Cómo con el perfume de Víctor rodeándolo? ¿Cómo con el calor que le calentó los labios?

Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en esa competencia, esa mezcla poderosa y excitante de anhelo, miedo, deseo, ganas, amor, sueños; Víctor empezó a quitarse la chaqueta. La amplia espalda fue moldeada por la elegante camisa de seda y le fue inevitable no mirar la caída de cada ángulo de su cuerpo, perfecto, casi esculpido por un artista, sin nada que pudiera ver como un defecto. Todo él era digno de admirarse, Yuuri por un segundo sintió su corazón encogerse y luego saltar dentro de su tórax. Era más consciente ahora de todo lo que Víctor movía, más consciente desde que su peso cayó sobre él, su mano atrapó su cabeza y sus labios lo besaron para luego sonreirle. Más consciente de sus palabras en aquella rueda de prensa en Japón, donde intentó expresar lo que sentía por Víctor y dijo que no era capaz de llamarlo romántico. Había estado tan equivocado.

Lo que Víctor había creado en él tenía muchos años de adoración y admiración constante, desde sus doce años, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que evolucionó a través del tiempo. Era como tener todo el cariño y afecto que le tenía a Phichit, junto a la confianza que vivía con su familia, la admiración que le tenía a Minako y el agradecimiento a Takeshi y Yuko; pero todo eso con esa dosis exponenciada de la atracción que llegó a sentir por Angeline en el pasado. Todo pujando dentro de él como si tuviera vida propia y fuera a salir abriendo sus costados.

Víctor se sentó entonces en el borde de su cama tras dejar su chaqueta a un lado del colchón. Se desabotonó los puños de su camisa, también se quitó la corbata y luego se dejó caer cansado. Yuuri miró sus piernas separadas y aún cubierta con el pantalón, la posición casi sensual del cuerpo del hombre tendido le provocó un retorcijón en el estómago. Sus mejillas se calentaron, Yuuri las sintió, y se quedó de pie sin estar seguro de cómo obrar. Al final decidió acercarse y sentarse a su lado, hasta que se dejó caer de lleno e imitó su movimiento.

El silencio sobre ellos no fue desagradable, aunque parecía cargado de electricidad el aire que respiraba. Víctor inhalaba y exhalaba calmadamente y él intentó hacer lo mismo, aún con todo puesto, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo y la sensación de que había fuego en la punta de sus dedos. Entonces, Víctor suspiró fuerte, muy fuerte, casi como si vaciara todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿No me dirás qué pasa? —Yuuri quiso saber y Víctor se removió—. Estás actuando raro.

—Pensé que había sido el primer beso de Yuuri.

La increíble revelación lo hizo levantarse de la cama. Víctor hizo lo mismo y se sentaron ambos en el filo de ella en medio de la luz tenue que las lamparillas confería a la habitación. Su entrenador se acarició la nuca y Yuuri fue capaz de verle el sonrojo suave de sus pómulos iluminados por la luz artificial, su corazón comenzó a interpretar una marcha marcial en incremento.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Qué debía pensar de ello? Víctor le sonrió con indulgencia, con los párpados caídos, la sonrisa suave dibujada de forma triste sobre su rostro blanco.

—Eso. Pensé que sería tu primer beso.

—¿Pero, por qué?

—Bueno… tu primera versión de eros me lo hizo pensar.

Yuuri se sonrojó más al recordar la patética idea que había tenido con el tema, desesperado buscando aquello que lo apasionaba. Pero ya no pensaba en ser un tazón de cerdo, tampoco en una sensual mujer… desde hacía mucho pensaba en Víctor, en responder a Víctor, en agradar a Víctor cuando ejecutaba su programa corto y se gloriaba al ver las expresiones de él después de cada interpretación.

—Pensé que después de estos meses te conocía más, pero ahora estoy un poco celoso de todo lo que vivió tu amigo contigo, de todo lo que él sabe y yo no. —Su corazón estaba golpeándole la garganta—. ¡No es justo Yuuri! —repentinamente Víctor alzó la entonación, fingió una emoción inexistente—. ¡Cómo entrenador se supone que debería saber todo de ti!

—Fue algo sin importancia…

—¿En serio...? —comentó incrédulo.

—En perspectiva… fue algo sin importancia.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron concentrados en el otro en un minuto mudo. Para Yuuri, fue recordar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que Víctor llegó: porque era la mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, la felicidad llenandole la vida y la necesidad de mantenerlo a su lado. Las ganas de aferrarse con los dientes, con las uñas, a ese sueño que jamás creyó posible convertido en realidad. Pero todo ello solo le permitió contemplar más allá de lo que era Víctor Nikiforov ante el mundo: al verlo dormir en el piso de su casa y compartir esos ratos desnudos en el osen, practicar el patinaje y hablar como viejos amigos cuando se permitió abrirse más, hasta que él lo encontrara. Hasta sentirse completo, hasta que el alma se hallara anclada en el lugar correcto.

Yuuri estuvo seguro de que lo que sintió por la simpática Angeline Olsson, la pareja de danza sobre hielo de Efrain Olsson tres años atrás, no fue amor. Fue eso lo que creyó.

Amor era mirar los ojos de Víctor, tan nítidos y transparente en mostrarle su miedo de haberse equivocado y querer confirmarle lo contrario.

Amor era aventarse al vacío, animarse a abandonar su temor y timidez para acercarse a aquellos labios y devolverle el gesto que Víctor le dio en medio del mundo.

Amor fue sentir que era lo correcto, saborear el aire que soltó Víctor ante la sorpresa y mirarle con la ternura que escapaba por sus poros porque sí, amaba al Víctor vulnerable que se mostraba ante él. Amaba saber que no se había mostrado así ante nadie y por ello comprendía ese deseo egoísta de ser el único, por qué él lo tenía, por qué él luchaba día a día contra ello.

Era amor la sensación de ternura y locura conjugada que sintió en sus entrañas cuando Víctor le tocó la mejilla y acunó su rostro sobre su palma. La manera en que sus ojos se observaron, sus labios se saborearon rescatando el sabor ajeno a champagne, solo era amor en su máxima expresión. Por ello, cuando Víctor le devolvió el beso, lento, suave, abrazando suavemente sus labios, Yuuri se dejó llevar. Cerró sus ojos, abrió su alma y su boca, dispuesto a hacerle sentir a Víctor que nada podía compararse a lo que sentía ahora.

La música de los besos fue aumentando en el tempo y disminuyendo las distancias. Se sintió pronto abrazado y Yuuri se animó a dejar su mano sobre el pecho de Víctor para regodearse en su pulso disparado. Abrió sus labios y Víctor los llenó. Soltó el alma en un aliento y Víctor le respondió con un jadeo anheloso. La mano libre acarició los vellos nacientes de su nuca y Víctor le abrazó con fuerza, ya demostrando sus ansias con la manera que apretó su espalda.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que terminó sobre la cama, con Víctor sobre él a un costado, dejándose llevar por la pasión y la caricia de la boca, de sus dedos. Pero, de vez en cuando, Yuuri había concedido los permisos cada vez que le miraba al abrir sus párpados y le sonreía cuando su boca se encontraba libre de la de Víctor. No hubo necesidad de palabras, Yuuri no sentía ninguna palabra suficiente para expresar lo que vivía en ese instante de su vida donde era más vivo estando fuera que dentro del hielo. Y sin necesidad de ellas pudo percibir que para Víctor era igual.

Entonces, repentinamente, la mano de Víctor descendió en medio de los besos húmedos hasta su estómago y Yuuri se encogió. A pesar de su piel disparada de espinas de calor, no pudo evitar que su mano detuviera la muñeca de Víctor de su descenso, tensándose por completo y sintiéndose inmovilizado. Los ojos abiertos de Yuuri gritaban alerta, aún si de su boca no saliera nada. Grandes y preciosos marrones titubeantes que Víctor observó primero con sorpresa, luego con calma.

—L-lo siento… —titubeó al sentir el abrazo de Víctor, distinto a los anteriores. Lo había acogido entre sus brazos, invitándole a recostarse un poco sobre él pero sin continuar con la cadena de besos que lo tuvo embriagado—. Y-yo…

—Tranquilo, estoy muy feliz, Yuuri. —Los labios de Víctor besaron su frente, mientras sus manos dejaron de ofrecerle caricias calientes y necesitadas para entregarle consuelo y cariño a través de sus yemas.

Pero Yuuri solo tuvo el recuerdo nítido de aquel pasillo, aquella sonrisa, aquella invitación que rechazó. El miedo de perder su única oportunidad, de quizás condenar de nuevo lo que no había iniciado, atenazó sus músculos y le hizo separarse para llevar sus dedos afanosos hasta la fila de botones que aún estaban sosteniendo su camisa. Víctor los detuvo de su empresa, evitando que se desvistiera como pretendía. Con ojos atribulados, Yuuri miró a Víctor llevarse sus manos hasta sus labios, donde besó cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Yuuri, no hace falta forzarte…

—Pero yo…

—Tranquilo. —Insistió, sentándose en la cama para acariciarle una de sus mejillas y mirarlo con devoción. Yuuri contuvo el aliento—. ¿Es tu primera vez? —afirmó lentamente con un movimiento de su rostro, con calor coloreándole las orejas—. Puedo entenderlo. No tiene que ser hoy si no te sientes preparado, Yuuri.

—¿Esta bien para ti? —La respuesta de Víctor fue una suave y enamorada sonrisa que le dirigió, antes de abrazarlo de forma protectora. Yuuri respondió a ese gesto, apretándole la espalda, para dejarse arrullar por el calor confortante que Víctor transmitía con sus manos.

—Claro que sí… Ha valido la pena todo el tiempo que he esperado. —Yuuri tragó, tragó un sorbo de felicidad infinita que estaba a punto de hacerle llorar—. Cuando te encuentres listo, Yuuri, seré feliz de ser tu primero.

«… quien de verdad sea para ti, Yuuri, sabrá esperar.»

La certeza le cobijó y cubrió como una suave lluvia. Yuuri se permitió respirar el aroma de Víctor y se aferró a él más, mucho más al saberse completamente convencido de que lo que sentía por él era amor y era correspondido. De que podía ser él sin temor, que podía darse sin reserva porque Víctor era la persona a la que quería tener en su vida en ese instante y, muy probablemente, por lo que le quedara de ella.

Y supo que Phichit estuvo de acuerdo, porque fue el primero que aplaudió un mes después.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo diré que nada de esto estaba planeado. Ayer mientras estaba estresada en la oficina, triste porque no acabé con mi adaptación de Amor sobre Ruedas, vino está idea a partir de una conversación de chat. Me gustó mucho como quedó, espero que también les guste. Creo que, pese a Que Víctor podría haber sido su primer amor, no creo que Yuuri no hubiera sentido al menos un mínimo gusto por alguien más. ¡Y la amistad de Phichit y Yuuri es una de las cosas que más amo!
> 
> Y bueno, ¡feliz día del amor y la amistad retrasado!


End file.
